kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Species
This page alphabetically lists all of the character species that appear in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' universe. Ant * Victims in Secrets of the Furious Five Asian Badger * Badger Bandits Asian Elephant * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" * Villains in Legendary Warriors * Kuai Xun Blue Poison Dart Frog *Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Baboon * The Baboon Boss Blackbuck *Master Yao Black-necked Crane * Master Crane * Members of the Chih Kuan Crane Clan Boar * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda Holiday * The Blackhoof Boar Clan * Master Boar * Villains in Secrets of the Masters Bird * Little Birdie in Secrets of the Masters Bull :See "Ox" Butterfly * Insect in "Legend of the Legendary Warrior" * Butterfly Chinese Alligator/Crocodile * Master Croc * Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits * The Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan (unconfirmed) * The Imperial Golden Croc Gang * The Queen Crocodile * The King Crocodile (also known as the Crocodile Sergeant) * Croc Bandits ** Fung ** Gahri ** Lidong ** Irwin * Water * Members of the Hoof Clan * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Chinese Flying Lizard * The Black Steel Flying Lizards (unconfirmed) Chinese Frog * Master Frog Chinese Goose * Mr. Ping * Mr. Ping's Father * Mr. Ping's Grandfather * Zeng * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Di Tan * Zan * Wing * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Chinese Mantis * Master Mantis * Hao Ming * Dosu Chinese Pangolin *Chinese Pangolin Chinese Mountain Cat * Mei Ling Clouded Leopard * Wu Sisters ** Su Wu ** Wing Wu ** Wan Wu * Ladies of the Shade ** Song ** Su ** Twins ** Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" * Junjie's Leopard Students Crow * Qinchu's minions * Crow Boss (Wolf Boss' original design) Cat *Villagers in the Valley of Peace Demon * Mongolian Fist Demon * Qilin * Jiang shi Desert Monitor * Master Chao * Stanley in Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters Dog *Master Dog Eagle * Master Eagle Eurasian Eagle-Owl * Fenghuang Falcon *Messengers in Secrets of the Masters Fattail Scorpion * Scorpion * 2,000 Scorpions mentioned in "In With the Old" Flamingo * Fire Gaur * The Instructor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy Giant Galápagos Tortoise * Master Oogway * Mama Tortoise from Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Villagers of the Lake of Tears Giant Panda * Po * Po's Mother * Po's Father * Villagers of the Panda Village * Villagers of the Panda Hideout * Good Po * Bad Po Goat * The Soothsayer * Hong * Sai So * Mrs. Yoon * Sheng * Chen * Villagers of Jinzhou * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Mrs. Gow *Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po *Undertaker Golden Langur * Master Monkey * Wu Kong * Monkey's Mother Golden Takin * Master Golden Takin * Jong * Jong's son Gorilla * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Gorilla Bandit * The Great Gorilla * Great Gorilla's gorilla followers * Gorillas of Lord Shen's army * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Metal * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors * Guards in Secrets of the Masters * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Green Tree Viper * Members of the Viper Clan ** Master Viper ** Great Master Viper ** Viper's Mother ** Viper's sisters Gazelle *Official Hyena *Villains of defeated by Master Eagle as mentioned in Secrets of the Masters Himalayan Vulture * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: The Game Hare *Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Indian Peafowl * Lord Shen * Peacocks of Gongmen City ** Shen's Father ** Shen's Mother Ibex *Fai Suan Indian Cobra *The Ten Thousand Serpents Jackal * Jackal Nation mentioned in Secrets of the Master Javan Rhinoceros * Commander Vachir * The Anvil of Heaven * Master Flying Rhino * Master Thundering Rhino * Master Rhino * Students at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy * Hundun * Guards in the Valley of Peace * Jong's guards * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Komodo Dragon * Komodo Dragons * Zhou Dan Ladybug * Villains in Secrets of the Furious Five Llama * Guru Llama * Inhabitants of Chen Wei Loris * Tong Fo Malayan Porcupine * The Eshan Porcupines Mountain Weasel * Masters Twin Weasels Ox * Gang Boss * Great General Ox * Jin Hu * Master Bull * Master Storming Ox * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Villains in Mantis suit in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Octopus *Sea Monster in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Pekin Duck * Apple Cart Duck * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Villains in Crane suit in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Przewalski's Horse *Yin Min Rabbit * Villagers of Gongmen City * The Shaolin Rabbits * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Victims in Secrets of the Masters * Wo Hop * Inhabitants of Chen Wei * Lam * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Rat * The Rat Boss * Rat Bandits * The Black Moon Scavenger Clan * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Red Fox *Junjie *Villains in Secrets of the Masters *''Kai'' Red Panda * Master Shifu * Shirong Rooster * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" * Villagers in Jinzhou Ram *Kwan Sheep * The caregiver of Bao Gu Orphanage * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Master Sheep * Villagers of Jinzhou * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Market Sheep Silver Fox *Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Snow Leopard * Tai Lung * Master Leopard * Peng * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Snub-Nosed Monkey * Villains in Secrets of the Masters * Gilded Emperor South China Tiger * Master Tigress * Tigress' parents Taihu Pig * Feng * Heng * Mei Li * Pong * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Po's Uncle Yang * Mayor Pig * Mr. Yeung * Yang * Bai Li * Bao * Tsao * Lao * Announcer in Secrets of the Masters * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Han Sr. * Han * Zhu Rou * Wupo Tarantula * Wood Toad *Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Tibetan Antelope * Villagers of Gongmen City * Master Antelope * Kuo * Guards in Gongmen City * Antelope Driver * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Kung Pao * Meng Tao Tibetan Sand Fox * Qinchu * Mei Tibetan Wolf *Shen's Wolf Army **Boss Wolf *Villains in Secrets of the Masters *The Mountain Wolf Clan *Master Wolf *Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors *Bandits in Kung Fu Panda: The Game *Members of the Lang Shadow Army *Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po *Big Jun Tigard * Earth Warthog * Taotie * Bian Zao * Mao Ren Water Buffalo * Qidan Clan ** Temutai ** Jing Mei * Jong's guards * Grim * Henry * Lu Kang Yak * Villain in Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Tsin Category:Characters